Comfort
by Kitade Death
Summary: Seeing this peaceful is a strange thing.


Dear reader, hell~o!

This is my first time writing a Zetsuen no Tempest fic, so please be gentle *blush* I hope you'll like it! It's just an idea i got during my holiday, but I didn't have a PC to type it. I really do think that those two (Natsumura and Samon) can be a great pairing, bt i read only _few_ stories about them... So... Here it is!

Enjoy!

R&R please!

* * *

><p>The door opened silently. Even with the dimness surrounding him, he could easily guess the high stature, the raven hair and the concerned look on his friend's face.<p>

"Samon-dono, you shouldn't stay in the dark too long." Natsumura said softly. That man has always been like this, the red head thought to himself, always worrying about petty things, showing concern even when everything was fine.

"I was just resting a bit," Samon waved a hand from his armchair. "Nothing to worry about."

The taller man came closer, then paused. "Really?" He raised an inquiring eyebrow as he saw Samon's tired face framed by the oh-so-long and glossy red hair. It was clearly visible, since the smaller man was sitting in the only half-lighted part of the room – and still it was just thanks to the moon ray which was filtering through the broken glasses of the bay-window.

"Yes, stop fussing about it." The red head got up and walked to the door. "It's just a headache. It'll settle up after one hour of sleep."

"Are you sure?" Natsumura asked again. Samon knew perfectly that there was no malice in that question. It was Natsumura's natural caring personality, his eternal, spontaneous, thoughtful personality. And yet, sometimes it would annoy the Kusaribe's leader – or, no, not actually annoying him, it was rather like having a worried giant puppy sticking with him.

So, as a loving master, the Kusaribe clan's leader would always give in and, finally, end up spoiling his adorable puppy.

…

Like that night.

Natsumura was placing feverish kisses on his immaculate chest, in the same time stroking gently at his silken hair. His red, thick tongue came to lick at a rosy nipple while his hand was rubbing the other one.

"Aa… Ah! Nn…" Samon couldn't help but moan under the treatment. His bright red face, almost as red as his hair, was expressing a mix of embarrassment and pleasure. The dark haired man had him pinned under his muscular body, his mouth still pleasuring the red head and slowly going down until it reached the navel.

Samon squirmed when he felt the taller man bite at his skin whilst caressing at his naked thighs, slightly parting his legs apart. His manhood was already hard and swollen. Seeing his body betraying this much his arousal made him blush even more. He knew it was a natural reaction, but, still…

"Samon…" Natsumura whispered, his dark eyes locking with the red head's.

The latter started. He indeed wasn't used to it yet, to Natsumura calling by his name only. They had had sex before, many times, and the dark haired man always called him like that, but the result was always the same: a shiver, an unknown thrill travelling through his body, spreading through his limbs, warming up his belly…

"Natsumura…" He suddenly pulled at said man's head until it was only inches from his, then began kissing him forcefully, desperately. The taller man was used having Samon on the lead – whether it was in bed or outside – so it didn't bother him having the thin arms locking behind his head, pulling both naked bodies even closer.

He had to calm down all that stirring inside his belly, no matter what, that fire in his inner-self he had to quell. Their tongues entwined lustfully, each one's fingers exploring the other's body, fondling and scratching sweaty skin, as if it was a survival issue. Samon knew too much Natsumura's body pattern, from his broad, well-built shoulders to his strong arms and legs, and his deep, black irises that gave the impression he could melt in them.

The taller man's lips left the smaller one's to kiss his earlobe. His teeth nibbled sensually at the sensitive spot, his tongue from time to time lapping at the reddish earshell.

"Ah!... Na-!" Samon gasped when Natsumura's rough hand started pumping his shaft. "Ngh… Aan!"

Soon a dense and white liquid began oozing from the slit. Samon couldn't stop panting, withering as the experienced hand was slowly bringing him to ecstasy. Seconds after, he came, his fingernails violently digging the dark haired man's back.

However the latter didn't left him time to lie still. Lifting Samon's hips on his lap, his semen coated fingers made their way to the red head's tight entrance. First teasing the ring of muscle, two were then pushed in, slowly, unhurriedly. The smaller man whimpered when they began coming in and out, stretching his insides and stroking a weak spot.

"Natsu…mura…" Samon muttered between two pants, his eyes teary, his tits erected and his carmine hair beautifully spread all over the sheets. "Natsumura… Enough… already… Just put it in… Ah!"

He yelped when Natsumura brought his legs behind his back, positioning himself in front of his entrance. With all the cum lubing it, the head easily slipped in. The dark haired man began thrusting slowly the rest of his erection, slowly enough not to hurt the bottom man. He paused when he got half way.

Beneath him, Samon was arching his back, his eyes shut close and his hand gripping firmly at his pillow.

'Did I hurt him?' Natsumura pondered fearfully. Yes, he was worried (again), but he couldn't repress some kind of excitement as he took a full sight of Samon's suggestive pose, his legs opened wide to receive him, his face torn with pain and yearning. He leaned down to kiss the smaller man's cheek.

"Please, could you relax a little?" He begged. "You're squeezing me so much I can't move."

At those words, Samon's eyes cracked open, a little. He frowned and mumbled something under his breath – likely, a scolding. The dark haired man smiled gently at him. "Don't worry, it won't hurt anymore." And saying this, he pushed the red head's knees down until they bumped into his chest. "Can I move, now?"

Samon nodded lightly. He could barely put coherent thoughts together with the maddening sensation of Natsumura large, hot cock pulsing in him, stretching him to no hell. The taller man smiled and withdrew his shaft until there was only the head left in, before slamming back.

Going out and thrusting in, going out and thrusting in; the tireless movements of the dark haired's hips was gradually making Samon's blood boil in his veins. He could hardly find his breath, each shoving so intense and brutal he couldn't even stay still on the bed. After all, the man riding him was the strongest warrior of the clan. The level of endurance was completely different.

And suddenly that electric wave.

"Anh! Ah… Natsumura! There… there… so good…!" The red head grip tightened on the pillow. "Mmh! Harder!... Please… hard-"

Samon couldn't finish his sentence. Natsumura took hold of his arms, forcing them to lock behind his neck. Without thinking, Samon hooked his legs on the taller man's hips, right before the latter pushed him back, till his back collided with the bed's headboard. Like that, the red head was practically sitting on Natsumura's lap.

His thrusts got more violent and frantic. Because of both men's precum pouring in the smaller man, they were also smoother. The dark haired kept on hitting accurately on the bundle of nerves that would make his lover lose control. After a while, the pressure on his engorged flesh built up; he himself felt he couldn't hold any longer.

Plunging his eyes into Samon's greyish eyes, those half closed eyes which seemed to scream nothing but want and desire for him, he listened to Samon's high pitched voice calling at his name, begging for release.

"Natsumu… I'm close… Ah! Aan…"

He came hard on both chests, his climax almost immediately followed by Natsumura's. The latter filled him to the brim, not letting him go until the last waves of orgasm were over. He then unsheathed himself before slumping next to the red head, his breath erratic and his legs unsure whether they could hold him or not. The dark haired man looked at Samon, only to see him already fast asleep, his face, usually so serious and solemn, finally as peaceful as sleeping baby's, all thoughts about the clan or a certain capricious princess all gone.

Natsumura pulled silently a sheet to cover both of their nakedness, then touched delicately at the sleeping beauty's face.

The red head was just so serene Natsumura didn't think he'd have the courage to wake him up.

* * *

><p>How did you find it? Good? Bad? Detestable? Please review! (_ _)<p> 


End file.
